Bast fabrics have gained more and more popularity with people, due to better moisture absorption & breathing, low electrostatic susceptibility, and the antibacterial strength of bast fibres. For making the bast fabrics, the materials adopted can mainly be linen fibre, and ramie fibre, or the fibre combination of said fibres with other fibres, such as cotton fibres, wool fibres, chemical fibres, silk fibres after being blended spun. Linen or ramie is expensive, and this is also the reason why the bast-fabric clothing has not been applied widely. However, Jute, which is cheaper than linen and ramie, has better hygroscopicity and drapability than linen and ramie, and also has great antibiotic ability. Therefore, jute has huge potentiality and application value in clothing making industry. As the content of lignin within jute is relatively high (reaching 10-13%), which is several times as much as that within linen, it is not effective to degum jute fibres and remove the lignin from jute by using the existing degumming technology. And this greatly restrains the application of jute in making clothing. <The Effect of Enzyme Treatment on Jute fibres >published in Jounal of Tianjin Industrial University volume 24 of August 2005 introduces the effect of cellulose, hemicellulase, ligninase and pectin depolymerise used in processing the jute fibres, but this article only introduces the method of processing jute fibres using single one of above mentioned enzymes. Although, there are some paragraphs in which the methods of complex enzyme treatment are mentioned, it only refers to the complex enzyme obtained via mixing laccase and cellulose enzyme or mixing hemicellulase enzyme and cellulose enzyme. However, it is testified in practice that it is not effective to remove lignin from jute fibres using the degumming method published in this article. Chinese Patent publication No CN 1232691C introduces a method of degumming jute with complex enzyme. In the method, pectinase and laccase are used to produce a complex enzyme for degumming jute fibres, and the degmmed jute fibres, after blended spun or interlaced with other fibres such as cotton fibres and chemical fibres, can generally meet the requirements for clothing materials. However, the effect of removing lignin from jute fibres in the method, is still not good enough, as the removal rate is only about 76%. The content of lignin remaining in the jute fibres is still very high. Therefore, there is a need of blended spinning or interlacing jute fibres with other fibres such as cotton fibres, and chemical fibres, when making the clothing materials. However, the quality of clothing materials made through blended spinning or interlacing jute fibres with other fibres such as cotton fibres, and chemical fibres still needs to be improved.